


Haikyuu Oneshots!!

by just_another_simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty Setter Squad, They're all simps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_simp/pseuds/just_another_simp
Summary: This is just a collection of Haikyuu one-shots that I came up with! Feel free to leave constructive criticism but just don't be mean because. Also, feel free to leave suggestions in the comments! This is my first work on Ao3.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	Haikyuu Oneshots!!

Hinata had known Kageyama was special since the day they met. That fateful day when they were destined to play volleyball against one another. But now, the tides had changed and they were working together. Instead of looking up to him from the opposite side of the net, he looked up to him from the same side of the net.

Although he was mean and scary Hinata had to admit that Kageyama had skills that he couldn’t even begin to dream of (of course he would never tell him that though). So when it came to the taller ravenette the thought of calling him by his given name hadn’t even crossed his mind. It wasn’t like they were the bestest of friends. Kageyama would always just be Kageyama. But, as Hinata came to realize Kageyama didn’t like to have everything planned out, which made being his acquaintance? Friend even? Much harder. 

“Hey, Shoyo,” came Kageyama’s voice one day in the Karasuno gym. The boy in question looked over at him with an incredulous look, the taller of the two looking as if he’d said nothing,” stop standing around and come help me.”

“Whaaaaaa,” was the only response Shoyo could form.

“What boke?”

“What did you just call me?”

“Boke?”

“No before that.”

Kageyama looked confused, but suddenly realization hit him and he turned slightly pink, “Shoyo”

“Yeah! Yeah, that! Do it again.”

“Wha-?” Kageyama looked confused,” No you idiot hurry up and clean,” he finished hitting the shorter boy over the head.”

“Ooooow, you you Bakayama!”

Kageyama looked at him with an unimpressed face,” Wow I’m so hurt, that was so clever.”

“Shut up Bakayama”

“Don’t call me that boke”

“Bakayama, bakayama, bakayama, bakayama, bakayama, bakayama, bakaya-”

“Just call me Tobio.”

“Whaaaa,” that seemed to stop Shoyo.

“I already called you by your given name so as long as your comfortable with it we should call each other our given names.”

_ Blink _

“Stop looking at me like that you idiot I’ll take it back”

“No now you can never never take it back ever again.”

“Watch me.”

“No, you said we could and now you can’t take it back.”

Tobio then chased Shoyo around the court with a broom while the shorter exclaimed cries of, “Wait Tobio wait!” The day ended with panting breaths and Tobio giving in to Shoyo. (It’s not like I was even being serious about taking it back boke) After going home Tobio had decided to have a conversation with Sugawara to ask if he knew why his stomach felt strange when Shoyo called him by his given name. He knew he wasn’t ill but maybe asking his upperclassman would explain something. 

Over the days to follow Shoyo had slightly abused being able to call the Karasuno setter by his given name. The first time the team had given incredulous looks to the small boy and were even more shocked when the setter acted as if that was normal. It quickly became the norm though.

On a very hot day, the two boys were stuck with the chore of placing the cleaning supplies back in the closet. They could feel the heat through the walls of the storage closet. Beads of sweat starting to form on tanned skin. 

“I think this is the last one,” said the Tobio, passing a bucket to the shorter boy on the ladder. 

The boy in question flashed a smile, the one that Tobio couldn’t help but smile back at. The one that made his heart flutter and stomach do backflips. He had long learned what it meant, after a very insightful conversation with Sugawara. _Like_. And if that conversation with Suga-Senpai was anything to go by, he  _ really  _ liked Shoyo.

“Tobio chan.”

“Hmm… Yes, Shoyo?”

“You have that look on your face.”

“Huh? What look?”

“The one you make when you think about milk or beating Oikawa.”

“What?”

“What are you thinking about!” Hinata jumped a little bit to emphasize the exclamation. Which proved to not be very wise as he was on a ladder, he teetered on the edge, but began to fall after a split second, “Tobio chan!!”

Kageyama, quick as ever, shot out to catch the small tangerine boy. His hands linking behind on the small of his back as the other boy wrapped his short legs around his waist almost instinctively. Tobio could feel Shoyo’s breath on his lips, he was breathing hard, from his near fall. “Are-” he took in a sharp breath at the look in Shoyo’s eyes, “Are you ok?” He felt his ears start to heat up. 

“Tobio-chan.”

“Yes,” he responded breathily. 

“You,” his face turned red, “you’re really pretty.”

“I think you’re the pretty one.”

“Can,” he gulped feeling really nervous, “can I kiss you.”

It was almost immediate Tobio crashed his lips onto Shoyo’s. It was messy definitely not perfect, but it was theirs. Tobio’s hands were the only thing holding Hinata in place. Shoyo’s hands wrapped around Tobio’s neck, pulling him closer. 

They pulled away after a few seconds. Shoyo’s eyes staying closed a few seconds afterward. “T-that.” stuttered out Tobio. 

“Have you kissed someone before?” questioned Shoyo in a small voice.

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s just” Shoyo seemed to get even more flustered, “that was just really good and I thought that you-”

“You were my first kiss,” said Tobio finally letting Shoyo down.

“Whaaaaaaaa!!!”

Tobio rubbed his neck in embarrassment, “I was always busy with volleyball y’know”

“But you’re so hot!”

“Boke Hi-” a knock broke Tobio’s sentence short, “You guys better no be doing anything nasty in there, you know Suga will get mad,” came Ennoshita’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Like he has any room to talk,” said Kinoshita sarcastically. 

“Be safe, if you don’t have any protection tell me I’ll slide one under the door,” half-joked Narita. 

The faces of the two boys in the closet turned a violent shade of crimson, “W-we’re not doing anything like  _ that, _ ” sputtered out Tobio. 

“Yeah yeah, well we’re leaving so one of you has to take the keys,” replied Ennoshita.

“I’m pretty sure they’re gonna be together though,” faded Narita’s voice.

“T-they thought we,” muttered out Shoyo, “they thought we were.”

“Hey, are you ok Shoyo?”

“Yeah! I’m just a little embarrassed is all.”

“Ok, in any case, we have to head home.”

“Y-yeah.”

The two boys packed up the things they hadn’t already and were at the gates of the school when Shoyo spoke up, “About what Narita said…”

“Hmmm? Oh, don’t worry about it, he was just being a boy” said Tobio, “or something like that.” he muttered as an afterthought.”

“It’s just,” Shoyo pit his nail, “Do you wanna do it?”

Tobio’s eyes widened and his entire body flushed “W -What!?”

“Aaaah no wait I didn’t mean  _ that _ ,” rambled Shoyo, “I meant do you wanna have a sleepover?”

“A sleepover?”

“Yes.  _ Just  _ a sleepover, y’know just sleeping.”

“I… I’ll have to ask, but of course.”

“Really! Yaaay!”

After Tobio had called his mother and gotten her approval Tobio and Shoyo trekked the distance to the Hinata residence. And if Tobio grabbed Shoyo’s hand minutes after walking, well it’s not like anyone was complaining. 


End file.
